


Patching up

by petals_sunwards



Series: Reader Inserts [9]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Clint Barton, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Clint Barton, Light Angst, POV Clint Barton, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Your next door neighbour Clint Barton is a trouble magnet and as usual you are one to patch him up. You are worried about him and he is more worried about his feelings about you.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Lucky, Clint Barton/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566955
Kudos: 35





	Patching up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gab’s 1k writing challenge for @morsmordrethings !   
> My prompt was Can you go a single day without accidentally hurting yourself?.
> 
> Betaed using Grammarly so expect errors!

You smiled when Lucky twitched his ears and barked at the door. It was a sign the owner of the pizza dog had returned from his recent adventure. Clint Barton, your next-door neighbour was an enigma. He usually disappeared for weeks letting you care for his dog. Sometimes he came home with more bandages on his body than clothes and sometimes he stayed inside ordering pizza for weeks. He had weird friends who snuck into his apartment from building roof and you could swear you once heard Tony Stark arguing with the man in his apartment.

When Lucky bounded towards the door, you followed him grabbing your first aid kit on your way out. Heaven knew that man was a trouble magnet. Even his dog had inherited those abilities if the scars on his left eye were any indication. Sure enough, you found the man leaning on the door trying to fish out keys from his pocket. The way he was favoring his left leg told you about one of the potential injuries and blood was trickling from a wound on his forehead.

“Hey Bud! Had a good time with Y/N? I missed you so much!” He tried to hide a wince when Lucky cheerfully jumped on him and you narrowed your eyes. He must have seen your expressions because his next words were directed towards you.

“Hey, I am fine! Totally okay. A few scratches here and there. Just need your help to get us inside.” 

You rolled your eyes at Clint but opened the door with the spare key. You helped me inside, cleared his sofa (How did he mess up his apartment even when he wasn’t here?) and settled him on it gently. Lucky jumped on the sofa, licking his face and Clint laughed, scratching Lucky behind his ears. A smile appeared on your face as you watched the adorable dork pet his equally adorable golden dog. They looked so content and peaceful, except for the third empty spot on the couch. Oh, how you longed to be part of that family, sitting next to the duo and laughing with them.

You had harboured a tiny crush on your next-door neighbour ever since you moved in three years ago. You had literally run into him in the stairs when he was rushing out, getting dressed on his way out. He had sincerely apologised for his lack of decorum, told you off about your clumsiness and swiped your sandwich in less than ten seconds. You were ready to scold him when you ran into him next time, but that encounter had been in a lonesome alley. You had run into some goons and a brave dog had jumped in front of you. The fight had turned around when Clint had entered the alley, looking for Lucky. Long story short, you had ended up in Clint’s apartment eating the night away and thanking them profusely for the rescue. You had been a constant fixture around the apartment since then. Patching up Clint whenever he came home injured was perks of being his dog sitter. 

This time he looked better, just a wound on his forehead and two gashes on his left hand as far as you could see. You were certain there would be some bruising on his right side and his leg from the way he was carrying himself but at least there was no blood soaking through his shirt. You sadly shook your head at your observation. What did it say about you when instead of freaking out about Clint’s state you were relieved to see no life-threatening injuries?

“Hey.. don’t worry! I am fine. Honest! I just fell..” Clint assured you and your gaze snapped up to his face. He was still scratching Lucky but his eyes were focused on you. He smiled reassuringly, but a barely hidden grimace did nothing to convince you.

“From the sky scrapper, right in the middle of fields full of knives?” You cut off his sentence, challenging his lie. 

“It was an accident” He shrugged and you let it go. He was a stubborn bastard and you would not make him spill the truth. You knew he was not a bad guy and you trusted Tony Stark not to drop in at a place of some criminal just to argue about letting him buy new stuff.

“ ** _Can you go a single day without accidentally hurting yourself?_** ” You asked him instead, grabbing your medical kit and settling next to him.

“It’s just, you come home with so many injuries. Each time worse than before.” You continued while helping him out of his shirt.

* * *

Clint squirmed a little when you dabbed cut on his forehead with an antiseptic but remained quiet otherwise. He shivered when your cool fingers touched his cheeks, trying to wipe blood. You apologized but Clint just waved it away.

Clint knew he wasn’t being fair to you. The last mission had gone astray, and he had been wounded badly. Natasha had extracted them successfully but their safe house had been compromised. He had no other place to go and he had showed up at your place. He was certain it was his last day on earth and he wanted to see your face before he died.

He had never been one to fall in love. What the carnie like him had to offer? A few tricks and instability? But you had swept him off his feet. You had sternly held him off from all his destructive habits.. Took care of him when he was drowning in self blame and let him be on his own when he needed it. Saying Lucky loved you was like saying bees liked honey. He showered you with so much affection, Clint sometimes wondered if he would have to battle you for the custody of his own dog. He had fallen in love with you with every day you spent with him, each day more than other and it had hit home when he had collapsed in front of your door that night. Once he saw your face, he was ready to die.

When he had woken up to the sound of beeping machines and you curled up in the visitor’s chair. He had thanked heavens for letting him live and giving him another chance to be with you. But it had been hard to tell you about his feelings when he didn’t have the permission to reveal his secret identity. So he had moped and basked in your presence.

But sitting quietly when you were inches from him was hard. It hurt to be this close to you more than his injuries hurt. You softly placed a butterfly bandage on the cut and pressed a small kiss on his temple. He closed his eyes and let the soft kiss consume him. For you, it was an innocent gesture but for him it was something much more intimate. It simultaneously cooled down his aches and spread a warm desire coursing through his body. Asking for more, more of your softness, more of your care and more of you.

“Every day, I am scared, not knowing how hurt you would be a next time you will be home. Or will you be home at all?” He heard you say, scared like a sparrow yet as strong as a hawk. 

“Hey, as long as I have you patching me up, I will be okay..” he blurted out, his first truth for the day. “Don’t worry about me. I am not going anywhere..”

You squeezed his bicep, the only indication you had heard his confession. He just sat there in silence letting you work in peace. He sneaked some glances at you but your eyes were fixed on his arm, silent tears flowing from them. He did not understand what to say next, how to console you or tell you what all on his mind. He had been a coward that way. But something told him he need not say anything fancy. You were a real deal if you were still sitting here after being subjected to all his shit.

* * *

You pulled away from him once the stitches were done. Fixing him up was not something new to you nor was his half naked body. But today it felt different. Somehow he was buzzing with electricity and every time your fingers ghosted over his body you received a jolt. His softly whispered words were doing nothing to sooth your worries. You couldn’t describe it in words but your gut was telling something was about to happen. You could feel Clint’s intent gaze on you as if he was seeing you for the first time and it made you apprehensive. You tried to stop your tears but you no longer controlled your reactions.

When Clint grabbed your wrist and turned you around to face him, you let him. His hand felt warm and you shivered despite the welcoming warmth. Suddenly he was standing in front of you, his bare chest closer to yours than before. You opened your mouth to tell him to rest, but you lost your voice when you looked in his eyes. He slowly moved his other hand to your face and you could feel goosebumps spreading all over your body. You wanted to close your eyes or wipe your tears but it overwhelmed you. His proximity, the intensity of his gaze and gentleness of his touch sent all your senses in overdrive. You were aware of every beat of your heart, scent of antiseptic on Clint and his breath a few inches from your face. Time slowed and you could count every scar on his face and you were certain he could see tear tracks on your face.

His chapped lips slowly touched yours and you let the rough texture ground you to reality. When you responded he let go of your wrist, pulling you closer by your waist. The harsh grip assured you it wasn’t a dream. You let your hands wander on his chest, tracing the stab wound. The kiss turned more passionate and you let it take over yourself.

A bark brought you out of your wonderland and you laughed along with Clint. He didn’t let you go, pulling you closer into his uninjured side and you leaned into his muscular body.

“You know I love you ,right?” He murmured into your ear and you nodded saying those words back with a teary smile.


End file.
